


Not Like the Past

by Parkkrys



Series: You're Something Else [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cody needs to chill, Cody's a cop, Coffee Shops, Family Issues, M/M, Shovel Talk, Wolffe has feelings, and hes struggling with it, bad at tags, dont read, if that makes you upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Cody knew Wolffe when they were kids, knew Wolffe after the accident.  But this boy had another thing coming if he was taking advantage of Wolffe. He would not allow that, he will risk his fragile relationship with Wolffe to protect him.
Relationships: Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: You're Something Else [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972753
Kudos: 45





	Not Like the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long bfiuefrie  
> Thank you to everyone who came over and talked to me about this au, it makes me very happy! I will move all those ideas over here soon and write them out! 
> 
> Here is a link to my [ Tumblr ](https://parkkrys.tumblr.com/) come say hi
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes
> 
> Edit Oct 18/20: Wolffe is now fifteen years older then Comet

They were all concerned for Wolffe, have been for a long time. Wolffe doesn’t talk to them anymore, even as a child he was just grumpy and quiet all the time. When Wolffe stated that he was going into the air force when he was a teenager, they didn’t take the news very well. 

It wasn’t a surprise that Wolffe withdrew away from them even more. They didn’t hear from him for months after he left and it worried them. Cody was the one that tried to keep them all together, be the glue that they all needed. When they got the news about Wolffe’s accident, he was the one that dragged them all to the hospital. 

General Plo was the one that broke the news to them. “Wolffe was the pilot chosen to test fly the plane. They are trying to figure out what went wrong. We are just lucky that he survived. Wo lffe will have a long painful recovery and he needs a support system to be there for him.” 

Cody could pick out the warning in his explanation. It was a be there for him like you were supposed too when he was a child. In the end Cody could see what Plo meant as Wolffe growled at them, constant snapping and throwing up his walls as he refused help over and over again. Cody was the one that managed to get somewhere with him, to see Wolffe relax just a tiny bit around him and he took it as a win. He refused to push more or the little bit he had will vanish. 

So of course in the end they chose him to be the one to talk to Wolffe about this fling he had going on with his ‘starboy’. 

Cody wouldn’t say he was upset that Wolffe is spending money on this younger male, especially this young male who didn’t exactly have a lot of money. He was just more concerned and protective than anything else. His brother can love whoever the hell he wanted to love, he wasn’t going to stop that. 

But this boy had another thing coming if he was taking advantage of Wolffe. He would not allow that, he will risk his fragile relationship with Wolffe to protect him. 

He sighed as he pressed the buzzer in the apartment, it wasn’t long when he got a reply. 

“What do you want?” Cody had the urge to chuckle at Wolffe’s growl that was just Wolffe. That was the only way he could ever describe it. 

“It’s me, open up already.” 

It only took a few moments before he heard Wolffe growl through the speaker that he’s coming down. With nothing to do Cody waited for Wolffe to come down to open the door for him. He wasn’t surprised to see him in sweats and a simple shirt. “About time.” 

“Shut up,” Wolffe snapped as they both made their way up towards his apartment. Cody was sure to stay near the door for a quick exit if possible. He wasn’t scared of his brother, but damn the man had a mean right hook. “What are you here for Cody?” 

“I won’t drag this out then.” 

“Drag what?” Wolffe asked and Cody sighed. He just hoped this wouldn’t end up with them fighting. 

“The family is concerned.” 

“When are they not?” Wolffe said, the man sounded tired and it just made Cody more hesitant. 

“Wolffe, I know you are tired. You have gone through a lot and you have been alone for a long time now,” Cody ignored Wolffe’s impatient huff as he powered through it. He just wanted to get this done and over with. “But we are concerned about this boy you are seeing.” 

“What about Comet?” Wolffe growled out as he stood up straighter, his jaw clenched, his relaxed posture gone. 

“I just want to make sure that this boy, Comet, is not using you for money. From what we heard about him it’s clear he has been struggling in financials but-” 

“But what Cody? You and the family have no business in what I am doing and my relationship with Comet.” 

Cody sighed as he nodded, hoping it would calm Wolffe down. His brother has always been protective and it is clear that he has feelings for his “Starboy” as he liked to call Comet from the last few times they have spoken about him. 

“Don’t make this harder than it needs to be brother. You know I am worried about you, I have been for a long time. I normally don’t care what you do, it’s your life not mine. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

Wolffe stayed silent this time and Cody took it as a win, or he would have until Wolffe said his piece. “This is dad isn’t it?” 

Kriff, he was hoping the topic of their buir wouldn’t come up. They all knew how Wolffe felt about him. “No, you know it isn’t.” 

“Look, I don’t give a kark about what he thinks. I am done with him. You all say he is my father but you know what? I don’t see him as my buir, I never have for a long time Cody. You of all people should know this. Tell that hut’uun to tell me himself, to stop hiding behind you every single time he has to say something to me.” 

“Wolffe that’s enough!” Cody demanded as he took a step forward towards him. “Do not ever call our father that again. He is just worried about you.” 

Wolffe laughed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Worried? About what? Worried that Comet is using me for my money, worried that he is fifteen years younger than me, worried that he will run off when he meets someone his own age? You don’t think I think about that every damn day?”

Cody hesitated as he watched his brother pace around the kitchen. “I am terrified Cody. He is the first man that has made me feel something. He is the first one that I have looked at and think I need to know him, to have him. He makes me feel things and kriff I want to scream.” 

“Wolffe,” Cody whispered as he walked forward, placing a hand on his older brother's shoulder. “Just be careful. I don't want him to use you for money, I don’t want him to sleep around on you.” 

Wolffe jerked back, a snarl on his lips as he glared at him. “He is not like that.” 

Cody sighed. He didn’t want to think that way, he wanted to think Comet is good for him. But Comet is fifteen years younger than him, with a low paying job and from what he heard, he lives in a dangerous neighbourhood. How can he not worry about that? How can Wolffe not see it? 

“Do you even know him well enough to say that Wolffe? Look just spending time and sleeping with him isn’t-”

“Get off your high horse Cody,” Wolffe snarled at him “You don’t know what our relationship is and frankly it isn’t any of your business. Now get out of here.” 

“No, you need to hear this Wolffe.” 

“I said get out.” 

He couldn’t help but to be frustrated. Fine, if Wolffe wouldn’t hear him out then he will go talk to Comet then. Simple as that. “Have it your way Wolffe.” 

He made his way out of his apartment quickly not wanting the scene to drag out as he moved quickly down the stairs. He knew where the coffee shop was thankfully so it would be a quick stop along his way home. He just hoped this ‘Starboy’ isn't as hostile as Wolffe is.

Cody could see why Wolffe would have been attracted to Comet. Standing in line and watching as Comet, or he believed it was Comet was chatting up the customers as he got the orders out. 

“Hello, may I take your order?” 

“You Comet?” Cody asked and he watched as the young man in front of him nodded slowly. He wondered if Wolffe even told him about his family. 

“Yes?”

“When are you off?” If Cody sounded more intimidating then he usually did, even more so than questioning criminals, well the boy in front of him didn’t need to know about that. 

“I am off in an hour. I’m sorry but who are you?” 

Cody smirked, “Cody Fett, Wolffe’s younger brother.” He could have laughed with how pale the man in front of him was but he didn’t want to scare him off. He just wanted to get his point across and be very clear. 

“Just give me a moment.” Comet squeaked out before he ran off. 

Cody wasn’t sure what to do as he moved to the side to allow the next customer to say their order as he waited. He hoped that the man wouldn’t run and if he did well, then it is very clear that Comet is not the right man for him. 

He was surprised to see Comet reappear, taking off the apron he was wearing. “Okay, let’s talk.” 

Cody wouldn’t lie when he said he was impressed, he has done this to several of his brother’s partners and most of them have run off. Did it piss off his brothers? Yes, it did but in the end they were glad because it showed them that if their partner can’t stand one of their family members, well then they wouldn't be able to handle the rest of the family. 

He allowed Comet to choose where they sat while they talked, he needed him to be comfortable. He wasn’t surprised when Comet chose a corner spot away from the windows. It was the most private spot they could get in the small coffee shop. 

“What did you need to talk about then?” Comet immediately asked without hesitation. 

“I need to know what’s happening with this thing you two have going on.” 

Comet hesitated, not the best sign. “I wish I knew honestly.” He answered eventually, his voice small. 

What a wonderful start. 

“I have a couple questions.” Cody stated, not surprised when Comet nodded instead of answering him verbally. “Are you using him?” 

“No! I could never, this may surprise you but I don’t want him for the money. I want him for him.” 

“They all say that Comet. What makes you different?” 

It was silent for a moment before Comet finally answered him. “I don't even know how to, I can’t say it in words sir. Actions yes, I can show you but no matter what I say you won't believe me.”

“You’re right. I won’t believe you. Look at you Comet, you are young, pretty and you have no money. I have looked you up, you have a bad past. You party, was a drug addict and you are struggling. You work in a coffee shop that normally teenagers would and I am sure if I asked you would have no idea what you want to do with your future.” Cody knew he should feel bad but these were the facts. 

“I know it looks bad, but looks doesn’t mean everything. Yeah sure, you know the facts but you don’t know who I am or what my personality is.” Comet started before he stopped. 

Wolffe was better without Comet in his life. He could tell with just the conversation they had.

“Thank you Comet. I got everything I needed here.” Cody said as he stood up and he could see Comet start to panic. 

“Wait what? That can’t be it.” Comet started as he got up. “Wait! Dammit what do you want from me here?” 

“I want you to leave my brother alone. You are an angry young man who is struggling with life. Wolffe has gone through too much already for you to come around and mess his life up any more than it already is.” 

Comet froze in front of him, glaring before he spoke up. “It’s his decision not yours.” 

“Yeah well, he always chooses the path that hurt him more than anything else. Leave him alone.” Cody snarled before he turned, storming out of the coffee shop. He already knew that Wolffe was going to kill him for this, especially from what he heard Wolffe babbling on before. 

“Look everyone changes, I have and your brother has too.” 

“Do we change? Are you still a drug addict?” 

“No I am not, that’s not me anymore.” Comet replied quickly. 

“I’m sure that won’t last long with the friends you have.” Cody stated, walking away and ignoring Comet’s calls after him. 

He had to protect him. It was as simple as that and he wasn’t going to let some poor boy screw him up. 

Cody wasn’t surprised that it wasn’t even two days later that Wolffe was standing on his doorstep. “Hello Wolffe.” 

He didn’t even see the punch coming before he was on the ground. He groaned as he spat out blood before Wolffe was on top of him again. “How dare you?” 

“How dare I? I am looking out for you dammit.” Cody hissed as he shoved Wolffe off of him. Unfortunately he didn’t stop the second punch aimed at his face again as he stumbled back, the pain flaring up in his nose. 

“Kriff, I think you broke my nose!” Cody yelped as he turned to glare at him. 

“You deserved it, you asshole. Who do you think you are coming into my home and then to show up at Comet’s workplace to interrogate him? He’s not a kriffing criminal!” 

Cody ducked the third punch, using the momentum he had to knock them both down to the floor. He struggled to pin Wolffe and he found himself on his back again. He knew he couldn’t block the punches with Wolffe holding down his arms but he could still do something. He breathed deeply before he flung his head forward, crashing their foreheads together. 

Wolffe yelled as he fell backwards as he rolled to the side as Cody staggered to his feet. “You really think he isn’t using you for your money Wolffe? Look at his life!” 

“Just because you looked him up doesn’t mean you know everything about him Cody. Facts aren't everything.” 

“They tell you the basics.” Cody huffed as he brought his hand up to wipe away the blood, hissing in pain as his nose throbbed. 

“Then what do my facts tell you about me?” Wolffe demanded as he finally stood to his feet. 

“That you are a protective bastard that doesn’t like anyone and doesn’t let anyone help him.” Cody stated because that summed up everything about Wolffe, it was how he would describe him if someone asked him too. 

Wolffe stayed silent as he glared at him. “But what do you know about me Cody?” 

Cody sighed as he moved towards the wall, leaning back on it as he pinched his nose. He hated it when his nose got broken. “That people have to earn your respect and you only allow certain people close. If someone hurts you, you leave them behind.” 

“Exactly. Would the facts tell you that?” 

“Kinda yeah,” Cody said but he knew when to admit defeat. “But I get your point. I shouldn’t have told Comet to leave you alone.” 

Wolffe huffed as he walked towards him, moving to lean back against the wall beside him. “I get that you are worried Cody, I don’t know what I am doing here either.” 

“I’m not the only one worried, I was just the one that got the short straw and had to come talk to you.” 

“Who almost got it?” Wolffe asked and Cody turned his head towards him in confusion. “To come talk to me.” 

Cody nodded as he looked straight ahead. “Bly.” 

“Oh kark.” Cody couldn’t help but to laugh at Wolffe’s reply. 

“Yeah, I know.”

“He’s too soft. I could never punch him.” 

They stood there for a few moments, silent as they both just breathed. They were getting too old to be rolling around and fighting each other like they used too as children. Jango used to laugh and tell them to not kill each other, proud of them as they rustled in the yard. It was fond memories honestly, it was some of the few times he heard Wolffe laugh. 

“Comet impressed me when we talked.” Cody spoke up, he didn’t want to see Wolffe’s reaction.

“Yeah, he does that.” Wolffe whispered before he pushed himself off the wall. “I broke your nose, we should reset that.” 

Cody nodded, following him to the kitchen. “You know how to reset it?” 

He ignored Wolffe’s offended look as he sat down, tipping his head back. “Yeah, I know how to do it di’kut.” With that, he placed his hands on his nose, feeling it around and ignoring the hissing sounds that escaped Cody. A loud snap filled the room as Cody groaned. 

“I would still get that looked at by a medical professional.” 

Cody just rolled his eyes as he stood up. “Sure you did fine.” 

“We really need to talk about your avoidance of medical help.” Wolffe said as he stepped back, opening his freezer to grab a bag of frozen vegetables and slapped it on his face. 

“Today is not that day.” 

Wolffe snorted as he leaned back onto the counter. “Right.” 

It was silent for a bit after that as they moved around each other quietly. Cody grabbed a beer from the fridge, holding it out for him. He was glad that Wolffe accepted it as they both opened their beers and drank silently. That was the thing he liked about spending time with Wolffe, it was silent most of the time. 

“We good?” Wolffe grunted. 

Cody hummed as he lowered the bottle from his lips. “Yeah Wolffe. We good, just be careful yeah?” 

“I will.” Wolffe replied before he set the bottle onto the counter. “You ever go after Comet like that again, I will do more then break your nose we clear?” 

“Crystal.” 

Wolffe sighed as he closed his apartment door behind him. He didn’t know if he would say that he and Cody are on good terms but he made his point. He just hoped this wouldn’t bring the entire family down on him because that's the last thing he needed. 

“Wolffe?” 

“Comet? What are you doing here starboy?” 

Comet stood in front of him, wearing one of his old air force shirts as he fidgeted. “I was worried when you got mad after I told you about your brother’s visit.” 

“I’m okay.” 

It was a soft statement, and he flinched when Comet moved towards him, gasping lightly as he touched his cheek gently. His starboy was always so gentle with him. 

“What happened?” 

“Visited Cody is all. Family thing.” 

He hated that Comet stayed silent as he moved them over towards the couch before he ran off to grab the medkit. When he came back, his starboy did not hesitate as he opened the kit up. 

“Do your family things always end up with you coming home beat up?” 

The question was so quiet, hesitant as if Wolffe would attack him for it. He decided to not reply as he watched Comet gently wipe up the blood. He hissed lightly and Comet pulled back, breathing in as he continued on. 

“Cody’s a cop. I have nothing against that, he is doing what his job requires him to do. I’m proud of him but he questioned you as if you are a criminal.” 

“I was for a bit. Nothing serious but I was messed up during my teenage years. I’ve changed though, trying to get my life together and be successful. It’s harder than I thought.” Comet said, chuckling bitterly at the end. 

“I’m a big mess Wolffe. Your brother may be right, I may be bad for you but maybe not, who the hell knows?” 

“Comet.” He watched as his starboy fell silent, trembling in front of him as he grabbed the bandages. Wolffe slowly grabbed his hands to still him. 

“I’m a mess too. Don’t let him get inside your head.” 

“What are we, Wolffe? What are we doing here?” 

Wolffe stopped, he wasn’t expecting the question and he didn’t know how to answer. Instead he just leaned forward to kiss his starboy’s forehead. “I don’t know yet. What do you want us to be?” 

“I don’t know yet,” Comet breathed as he bit his lip. “But I do want you for you.” 

Wolffe couldn’t stop the smile that grew on his lips as he moved forward, placing their foreheads together. “We are just taking our time.” 

“Yeah,” Comet whispered softly before he moved forward to kiss him gently. “Sounds like an excellent plan.” 

As much as Wolffe would love to jump into this with Comet he needed time, they both did. There is no need to put a label on it, not yet anyway. Wolffe needed to learn to trust himself again, it’s been so long since he last been in a relationship and he did not want to screw this up. Not with Comet, he wanted starboy in his life. 

They needed to learn more about each other. Damn Cody for trying to rush them, for jumping the gun too early. He didn’t feel bad at all for breaking the di’kut’s nose. He deserved it. 

He wasn’t going to screw this up, or he hoped he wouldn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Buir= Parent (Gender neutral)  
> Di'kut= Idiot  
> Hut'uun= Coward (Most offensive word to use for Mando'a)  
> probably more I missed whoop 
> 
> Have a Server called Clone Haven. You have to select the role in order to see it but we have Clonecest, Clone/Jedi ships and Jedi/Jedi ships. Here's the [ link ](https://discord.gg/UxaJxsh)


End file.
